


It's not all about the sex

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: WWE
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Branding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Role Switching, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheamus and Randy Orton have a thing. Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Property

Sheamus always topped. It was just a thing that happened, but when he was with Randy, Sheamus begged to be dominated. The Viper loved going at things rough, and The Celtic Warrior needed the pain. Ever since Sheamus found out through the roster that Randy was into BDSM, he'd been chasing after him like a lost puppy.  
Thankfully, Randy needed a new sub. His last one, Cena, had left, complaining that it was "all about the fucking, and not about a relationship." Whatever that meant. He was willing to take anyone; it was just an added bonus that he'd always found Sheamus attractive.  
Now Randy had Sheamus pinned against a wall, completely clothed, the flat of the knife held to his throat.  
Sheamus' whole body was trembling, not from terror, but from complete arousal. He trusted his dom 100%. So much so, that after only a month of doing this, Sheamus had consented to knife play.  
"Randy... Please..." Sheamus whimpered, the cold steel blade almost restricting his air flow.  
"Please, /what/?" Randy applied more pressure to the knife. "You know I don't listen to whiney little sluts."  
"Please... Brand... Me..." Sheamus gasped, struggling for air. It hurt, but it wasn't enough for him to tap out.  
"Oh? What do you want carved into your precious skin, then?" Randy took the knife away from Sheamus' neck, licking at the reddish skin.  
"Small... Wh-whuhe'er ya want..." God, he was so fucked now. A shiver ran down his spine as he watched a manic grin form on Randy's face.  
"On your hip?" Randy asked, leaning close, and kissing his partner softly. When Sheamus nodded, Randy quickly dropped to his knees. Slowly, he undid Sheamus' pants, letting them fall before tugging his boxers down. He moved to the side, resting the blade tip on Sheamus' exposed skin.  
Randy thought for a moment before before slicing Sheamus' skin open, scrawling his message.  
Every so often, Randy would glance up at Sheamus to make sure he was okay. Each time he did, his cock throbbed. Sheamus was rock hard, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. God, how he had hooked such a kinky fuck, he had no idea.  
A low moan escaped Sheamus as he tried to see what was being carved into him. "Whuh does it seh?" he mumbled, completely overtaken with lust.  
"Property... of... R.O...." Randy whispered slowly as he finished up the 'O'. He lapped at the wound, licking up as much blood as possible. It almost scared him how much he liked the metallic tang of the red stuff.  
Disregarding that thought, he popped back up, kissing Sheamus roughly. The other man offered no resistance, instead licking up any blood left on Randy's lips.


	2. Fantasy

Sheamus laid down in his bed, his fingers flitting across his new scars. 'Property of R.O' God, it was so true. He was completely and hopelessly under Randy's control. Just thinking about it got Sheamus hot as he let his hand wander to his crotch. He really shouldn't be so hard thinking about how his boyfriend had cut into him.

He gently massaged the base of his cock with one hand, using the other to tease his balls. "Randy..." he grunted, bucking into his hand

Randy had let himself into his boy toy's house, hoping to surprise him. Wandering through the large house, Randy took his time. Everything was so.... _Irish _. Centic swirls were carved into the woodwork, and classic Irish art was hung on the walls. Sheamus was so damn proud, but he always bowed to Randy.__

The small-framed man smirked as he made his way to Sheamus' room. When he got there, his smile quickly melted away.

"Randy... fuck...." A small whimper came from Sheamus' room. "You're so tight, babe...."

"Wait... since when did Sheamus top? It was weird, but Randy would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. 

Closing his eyes, Randy could imagine exactly was Sheamus was doing to himself.

Sheamus would have his eyes squeezed shut, trying to fight off his orgasm. A slutty pop, and a deep moan later, and Randy knew Sheamus was fingering himself. The Viper could hear the bed creaking, and an almost overwhelming image popped into his mind- small beads of sweat rolling down Sheamus' face, neck, and chest as he desperately tried to savor his fantasy.

Jesus fucking christ. Now Sheamus was muttering in his sweet little Irish accent. Randy raised his hand to open the door, but then hesitated. He lowered his hand, deciding to let his Celtic Warrior enjoy his fantasies. And who knows, maybe in the future, they would become reality.

He started to leave when he heard a long string of profanity, a sure sign the Sheamus had released his hot seed into his hand. And none too lightly by the intensity of his swearing. It made Randy wonder how long his little stamina junkie had been going at it. He long-lost smirk returned as Randy left Sheamus' house, heading back to his own hotel to take care of himself.


	3. Dominance

Sheamus' warm mouth wrapped around Randy's think cock. Humming slightly, teasing the slit, Sheamus wanted to see Randy squirm. So far, Randy was in complete control as usual. Gripping the Viper's hips, Sheamus forced him to fuck his mouth. 

Randy let out a soft moan, but other than that, he gave no hint that this was the best blowjob he'd ever been given. Obviously deciding Sheamus had too much control, the brunette grabbed the bobbing fiery red locks, slamming their owner onto his cock.

This made Sheamus mad. He knew he could take out Randy- he'd done it before- so switching rolls here wouldn't be too hard. Sheamus grabbed Randy's tanned wrists, jerking them out of his hair. He quickly popped off of Randy's dick, pushing the other man against the wall with a rough kiss. This was more like it. 

No matter how much pleasure Sheamus was getting from this, Randy didn't like it. Sheamus may trust him, but The Viper didn't trust anyone.

Without thinking, it was more of a reflex really, Randy brought his knee up, nailing Sheamus in the crotch. It was a low blow, but Randy couldn't think of anything else to do. He regretted it the second he saw the intense look of pain on his partner's face.

Sheamus dropped to the floor, curling up to protect his probably bruised balls. "The fuck?!" he gasped, crawling away from Randy, despite the pain shooting through his whole body.

"You know I dom!" was all Randy could manage. His voice was hard, but he was leaning against the wall, shaking with terror. He had never been submissive to someone his size, only someone he knew he could easily take out if things went in a direction he didn't like.

"So we can't have a mutual relationship?" Sheamus managed to get up, wincing slightly. He quickly got dressed, throwing Randy's clothes at him. The shaken Superstar numbly got dressed, avoiding eye contact with Sheamus. He felt horrible about this. He really did.

"I just... I panicked, okay?" Randy stared at his feet, his mixture of fear and guilt almost being enough to crush him.

"That wasn't panicking, that was you being a prick!" Sheamus spat out, putting air quotes around 'panicking'

"Sheamus, please-" Randy tried pleading, but was promptly cut off by Sheamus' thick accent.

"Don't ya even try that with me! Ya know ya fucked up. Stop bein' a bitch, and accept that we're done." The enraged man slammed the door on his way out, making Randy flinch at its sobering finality. 

Had Randy followed him, he would have seen the hot tears stinging Sheamus' eyes. The Irishman knew he had overreacted, but he wasn't willing to admit it. Appearantly, he'd rather hurt Randy than give any ground on this. In his mind, it was still Randy's fault. 

It cut Sheamus deep to know that he had no input in their relationship. He was just 'Property of R.O' The scars were no longer a mark of pride, but now served as a painful reminder. 

But... for some sick twisted reason, Sheamus still loved Randy. Despite everytime Randy denied they were anything more than fuck-buddies, Sheamus truly _loved _Randy. And now...? Now he'd gone and messed everything up.__

Every part of his being told him that staying with Randy would only serve to hurt him more, but every part of his being also craved Randy. The Viper had a tight grip and complete control over Sheamus. Then and there, Sheamus promised himself he'd never even give Randy a second thought.


End file.
